The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for dividing a continuous stream, especially an imbricated stream of flat products or articles, preferably printed products, into individual sections and contains at least one conveyor device for conveying the products.
It is known to the art to divide an imbricated product stream into individual sections, for instance by introducing a separator element into such imbricated product stream in a manner such that the products, by means of the action of such separator element, are prevented for a certain amount of time from being conveyed further by the conveyor device. The products which are conveyed against the separator or separating element are dammed-up by the inserted separator element. Upon arrival of the products at the already dammed-up products and upon insertion of the separator element it is possible for the products to become damaged. Upon release of the dammed-up products, such are approximately simultaneously further conveyed, which, in the next following processing station, results in a momentary, sudden presence of products, thereby rendering more difficult the proper processing of the products. In the case of an imbricated product stream due to this dammed-up action the imbricated product formation is disturbed or annihilated.